Hermione's Bedroom
by spiceysugar
Summary: Hermione is sneaking out of the tower. Where is she going, and what will happen when she is caught? One-shot, AU disregards HBP and DH. Rated T for safety.


**Hermione's Bedroom**

Hermione was not sure she could continue slipping out of the tower to the room of requirements. She felt sure she was going to be caught out after curfew and how was she going to explain being here? As the Headmistress Professor McGonagall would surely expel her if she gave an idiotic reason. The boys would shun her if they knew her true feelings for their DADA Professor! Slowly she thought about what she needed and began to pace in front of the wall. When the bedroom door appeared she rushed in and closed the door behind her.

Looking around the room, Hermione was relieved to see her muggle room. When she saw her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor sitting on her bed the smile that bloomed on her face lit up the room. His left eyebrow rose and he gave a knowing smirk. She moved over toward him and surreptitiously wiped her clammy hands on her robes. She was not sure why she was so nervous but suddenly, that was the state she was in. Looking at the floor, Hermione bit her lip.

The professor snorted, and spoke in a deep silky baritone. "Miss Granger, come here." The words brought a shiver of delight down her spine; Hermione took in a quick breath before stepping closer to the bed. The man opened his arms and she sat on his lap. The kiss they shared was both chaste and full of promise, Hermione was still afraid of what others would do if they found out. That thought was always in the back of her mind when she was able to sneak away from her friends and out of the Gryffindor tower. She knew this was not dangerous as long as they were in the room of requirements, but if Harry had the Marauder's map he would be outside when she left. He would be demanding answers that she could not give.

She should be worried, but right now sitting on his lap and snogging the man she loved she just could not think about anything else. Smiling against his mouth as he reached under her blouse (when had he taken off her robes?) she arched against his palm. Her head flung back to allow him full access to her breasts. His head descended to her other breast and took its tip into his mouth; she moaned and was a bit surprised to find her hips had moved of their own accord. He moved so swiftly then that Hermione could not protest she wasn t certain she would have wanted to. Now laying on her back with him atop of her, it was quite evident what he wanted.

Breathing heavily Hermione looked into his face and said, "Please, we can't do this!" She saw his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. Her lip trembled, as he rolled off of her. She caught his arm as he made to raise and said, "Don't you think I want to? I do, desperately! I'm thinking only of you, if we do this you'll lose your job. I know you've wanted this position for so long, I won't let you throw it all away because of me."

Severus Snape cleared his throat, making Hermione gasp. For the sound had not come from the person next to her, rather it came from just inside the door. Sitting bolt upright, Hermione stared at the real DADA Professor standing in the room of requirements with her. She paled as she watched him take in the scene, she could not breath. He walked up to her side of the bed, the signature eyebrow raised as he looked at her representation of him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he queried in a dangerously low voice. "Miss Granger what would your friends say? Ah, but they don t know do they?" Starring at the duplicate Snape, the genuine article said, "I believe you've romanticized my face, couldn't have done that with the nose? Such a pity, oh well. Now Miss Granger, what would you like me to do with you?" Hermione could not answer, she could barely breath.

Severus looked at his watch and waited for a few minutes. Then he grinned, and Hermione was surprised to see his eyes were twinkling. Suddenly Hermione found herself laying on her back with her professor holding himself above her. The kiss he initiated was hungry, but also gentle and inquiring. He was allowing her to stop this before it went any farther. He moved back to allow her to catch her breath, she looked up into those dancing obsidian orbs and smiled in wonder.

"Hermione, breath!" he chuckled softly. She could not wrap her mind around this revelation. How could she have seen him for who he was and not realized he too would feel the same way? She watched as the light began to fade from his eyes and then she realized he wanted her to say something. He needed reassurance and she had to give it to him or as quickly as she'd won this moment it would be gone never to be repeated or expanded. She grabbed his robes with both fists and pulled him back to her lips. He kissed her with such passion that she was going to have to keep her head to keep his job safe. Just as she thought this, Severus began to kiss her neck and moved quickly to her ear, and then he stopped. He whispered, "Hermione, don't you think we have no further need of your representation of me?"

"Oh, ah... right." The other Snape disappeared, with a small pop. Hermione looked up into Severus face and smiled shyly. Rolling over, he pulled her with him and placed her legs over his hips. Bestriding him she realized he was going to allow her to take charge, she had to stop this, but she was not sure she was strong enough to say no to all her dreams come true.

Grinning up into her face, Severus said, "Happy birthday, Love. Would you like to unwrap your gift?" He motioned to his own clothing and the wicked glint in his eye told her that she was allowed to do this as she was now an adult.

She smiled and said, "Happy Birthday to Me!"

* * *

><p><strong>an:<strong> _Thanks to all who reviewed, I hope this time the corrections are kept._


End file.
